The Unusual Cold
by Anira Cullen
Summary: Los días pasan sin nada nuevo que mostrarme. Cada gota de lluvia que cae es un recuerdo que muere para mí y cada ráfaga de viento trae ecos de momentos vividos que sólo son retazos de recuerdos que apuntalar en mi mente. EDITANDO
1. Isabella Cullen

**Los personajes de esta historia, así como las características de los Cullen y detalles de los vampiros son obra y gracia de la espectacular mente creadora de S. Meyer, yo sólo me limito a jugar con ellos.**

1

Los días pasan sin nada nuevo que mostrarme. Las noches son testigo de mi regreso a la realidad. Cada gota de lluvia que cae es un recuerdo que muere para mí y cada ráfaga de viento me trae los ecos de momentos vividos, de mejores o peores tiempos que fueron y no volverán pero que siguen siendo, simplemente, algo más para apuntalar en mi mente.

Sí, tristeza y melancolía son lo único que tengo en esta vida...o existencia.

Sí, soy inmortal...

Sí, soy un vampiro.

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen y nací en Londres, no recuerdo el año exactamente pero viví mi niñez alrededor del año 1650. Pocos recuerdos de aquella época son verdaderamente nítidos para mí. Recuerdo que quedé huérfana cuando todavía era un bebé y fui adoptada por una mujer soltera que trabajaba en la casa de un pastor anglicano. Dicho hombre tenía un hijo, Carlisle, que fue como un hermano mayor para mí. Crecí con ellos como mi única familia y, finalmente, cuando la mujer que me había recogido murió, el pastor me tomó bajo su tutela. Así me convertí en una Cullen. Tenía apenas catorce años pero ya era la mujer encargada de la casa y Carlisle siempre se tomaba su tiempo para enseñarme cosas nuevas.

Todo cambió cuando los protestantes subieron al poder y los Cullen se unieron a la persecución contra los católicos y las personas de otros credos. Nuestro padre creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal e incluso encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos...y vampiros.

La mayoría eran inocentes ya que las criaturas que perseguían no eran fáciles de atrapar. Tiempo después, Carlisle fue puesto al frente de los grupos. Pude ver al principio que su padre estaba bastante decepcionado porque su hijo no se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios por doquier...pero Carlisle era persistente y mucho más inteligente que el viejo Cullen. En los últimos días anteriores a mi transformación, mi hermano localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquella época, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en la que debían vivir. ¡Como me alegro de que eso haya cambiado!

La gente reunió horcas y teas y se apostó allí donde mi hermano había visto a los "monstruos" salir a la calle.

Después de mucha espera, uno de ellos salió. Debía de ser viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle oyó como avisaba a otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío y empezó a correr por las calles. Yo permanecía junto a Carlisle, quien se precipitó tras él encabezando la persecución. El vampiro podía habernos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, nos atacó. Primero se lanzó sobre mi hermano pero él se defendió y había más hombres cerca. Mató a dos de ellos y luego se volvió a mí. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Mi vista seguía sobre mi hermano malherido y sangrante en el suelo. Me tomó en brazos y se escabulló conmigo entre las calles. Allí, en su marmóreo abrazo, supe que moriría.

Lo último que recuerdo es un fuerte dolor en mi cuello al ser desgarrado por sus dientes y luego...más y más dolor.

Me desperté en las cloacas, rodeada de un grupo de vampiros que me miraban con expectación. Al parecer una de las mujeres me había "salvado" de los dientes del vampiro que me había atacado.

Me dijeron que ahora era una de ellos y me pusieron al corriente de todo lo que debía saber sobre mi condición.

Sin embargo parecían perturbados. Yo no era lo que ellos esperaban y cuando les cuestioné, sólo dijeron que mis ojos no habían cambiado, que por alguna razón seguían conservando el tono 'humano'.

Lloré al conocer mi realidad, que ya no podría volver con mi familia, que Carlisle probablemente estaría muerto y que mi padre me repudiaría si volvía a él convertida en un demonio. Lloré porque tendría que matar para vivir, lloré por mi corazón muerto e inerte, lloré porque no habría un final para mí, porque ya no podría amar ni ser amada y sólo quedaba ante mí la fría, oscura y solitaria eternidad.

Y mis lágrimas espantaron a todos los monstruos que me rodeaban. Huyeron al ver la humedad bañar mis pálidas y frías mejillas y me quedé sola.

Permanecí inmóvil durante días, acostumbrándome a mis nuevos sentidos y pensando que hacer.

Una noche al fin salí y corrí, sin permitirme inhalar, hacia el bosque. Estaba sedienta y mi garganta ardía en llamas. Me senté en un tronco caído y contemplé el encapotado cielo londinense entre las copas de los árboles, maravillándome con la afinada visión que ahora poseía para observar todo a mi alrededor.

De pronto, un débil olor llamó mi atención y me moví sigilosa cerca de su procedencia. Sentí también un corazón latiendo en aquella posición. Quise huir para no tener que cometer una atrocidad. No estaba preparada para ver morir a nadie en mis brazos, por muy necesitada y hambrienta que estuviese. Mi cordura era algo que seguía estando presente.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era un animal. No olía demasiado bien, pero serviría.

Sí, así empezó mi nueva vida. No tendría que matar a ningún humano para sobrevivir y de todas formas, incluso los humano se alimentaban de animales asique no sería una monstruosidad enorme.

De eso hace casi 460 años y yo sigo aparentando mis diecisiete de entonces.

Estudié casi a escondidas, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de los libros y viajé por Europa después de cruzar a nado hasta Francia. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en lugares alejados de la civilización, temerosa de tener un fallo y lanzarme sobre algún humano. Pasé casi doscientos años viviendo de esa forma.

Pero yo quería establecerme, recuperar algo de la normalidad que había tenido en mi vida como humana, asique me instalé en Suecia y viví allí hasta finales de 1890.

En mi camino me encontré con algunos de mi especie, el cual más diferente a los demás. Supe así que existía entre nuestra especie la posibilidad de tener ciertos dones o cualidades que ya siendo humanas hubiesen resaltado y ahora se hacían sobrenaturales. También supe de la existencia de un grupo que se encargaba de controlar las leyes de nuestro mundo, ahora que los monstruos y leyendas habían pasado a ser sólo eso, mitos. Los Vulturi tenían su residencia permanente en Italia, en Volterra para ser exactos. Muchas veces estuve tentada a visitarles pero algunos comentarios y el descubrimiento de mi poder me orillaron a mantenerme al margen.

Sucedió en la primavera de 1897. Viajé a Egipto, aunque demasiado arriesgado para mi condición bajo el sol también cargado de demasiada historia y cultura como para resistirme.

Me encontré con un aquelarre de vampiros al poco tiempo de llegar. Insistieron en hablarme y mostrarme su casa y les acompañé un tanto desconfiada pero curiosa.

Uno de ellos tenía el poder de controlar los elementos, la naturaleza y mientras me mostraba su poder, me vi sorprendida haciendo lo mismo que él.

Si, puedo decir que soy uno de los vampiros más poderosos que existen. Después de años de estudio y experimentos concluí que poseo una especie de escudo que detiene, filtra y absorbe los dones vampíricos mientras están a mi alrededor. Una maravilla...(nótese el sarcasmo).

Con cada nuevo vampiro que me encontraba, él o ella siempre quedaba fascinado con mi capacidad de llorar o anonado con mis ojos, tan humanos y tan imperecederos a la vez.

Aventuré que mi don había actuado de manera inoportuna (u oportuna, según como se mire) durante mi transformación y por ello seguía manteniendo rasgos humanos. Y eso que ninguno sabía que todavía era fértil...

Después de Egipto, vino América. Pronto me cansé y viajé a Asia y allí permanecí hasta hace poco más de cuatro días, cuando algo llamó mi atención y me sacó de mi rutinaria y aburrida existencia.

Me encontraba en el vestíbulo de uno de mis hoteles en Tokio, uno de los muchos negocios que había sacado adelante y formaban parte de mi cuantioso capital.

**Flash Back**

_-Señorita Cullen, el contrato está listo y la esperan en la sala de juntas para firmar.-informó mi asistente en un japonés fluido._

_-Bien.-asentí distraída mientras pasábamos frente a la sala de congresos._

_El murmullo de una conversación en inglés entre dos hombres de mediana edad llamó mi atención._

_-...además. Deberías ver como todas las enfermeras se le quedan mirando. Creo que no hay ninguna mujer en el hospital que no esté enamorada de él. Y sí, vale, Carlisle es atractivo pero es que ¡ni siquiera los hombres se resisten al encanto Cullen!-decía uno de ellos muy sonriente._

_¿Cullen? ¿Carlisle? ¿Carlisle Cullen? Tenía que ser un error._

_Me paré en seco y Shaska, mi ayudante, me miró interrogativamente. Volví sobre mis pasos y me acerqué a los hombres. Su cara no tuvo precio cuando me aclaré la garganta ruidosamente a su lado y ambos me miraron._

_Si algo cambia en esta nueva vida es la apariencia, lo atractivo que te vuelves. Tampoco es que no fuese hermosa antes de transformarme, simplemente era normal. Ahora mis facciones estaban estilizadas, mi pelo caoba brillaba de forma natural y la elegancia de mis movimientos era envidiable. El vestido demasiado apretado de Dolce & Gabanna negro con cuello de tortuga y a medio muslo también pudo haber ayudado... o los zapatos demasiado altos pero que resaltaban mis piernas...el hecho es que sus mandíbulas casi tocaban el suelo..._

_-Disculpe caballero, -le hablé en perfecto inglés, marcando mi acento como siempre.-creo haber oído el apellido Cullen en su conversación.-seguí un poco ansiosa y mirando al hombre con esperanza._

_Me miró confuso y deslumbrado por un segundo pero se recompuso y tosió para disimular su atontamiento._

_-Sí señorita. Le hablaba a mi colega de un compañero que tengo en el hospital donde trabajo en Washington, el doctor Cullen. ¿Lo conoce?_

_-Bueno, primero mis disculpas por entrometerme en una conversación ajena-ambos negaron restándole importancia y sonrieron, -y segundo, en verdad me sería más fácil averiguar si se trata de la misma persona si me lo describen. ¿Carlisle Cullen?_

_Asintió y me miró curioso antes de continuar._

_-Carlisle es...bueno, es un hombre atractivo: piel pálida, cabello rubio, metro ochenta, quizás menos, de complexión fuerte pero no exagerada...ah! Y unos extraños ojos dorados sí ese es..._

_-Carlisle.-terminé. _

_Por como hablaba de él antes y su descripción cabía la posibilidad de que fuese él. El detalle de los ojos lo hacía más probable. ¿Y si no había estado muerto? ¿Y si lo habían convertido como a mí?_

_Tenía que salir de dudas._

_-¿Lo conoce entonces?-volvió a preguntar._

_Le miré con una gran sonrisa, esperanzada por encontrarme con mi hermano, y extendí mi mano._

_-Isabella Cullen, un placer.-le dije mientras estrechaba la suya._

_Parpadeó y miró a su compañero para regresar la vista a mí._

_-¿Es usted familiar?_

_-Algo así, pero llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. ¿Dónde ha dicho que se encuentra ahora?_

_-En Forks, Washington. Es uno de los mejores doctores del hospital. Habría venido él al congreso -señaló la puerta del salón- pero prefirió irse de acampada con su familia._

_¿Su familia? Bueno, aquello restaba posibilidades._

_Me alejé de los hombres después de charlar un rato más y Shaska me apremió hacia la sala de reuniones._

_El día transcurrió tranquilo. Paseé por las atestadas calles de Tokio durante horas y al anochecer regresé a mi suite y llamé a mi asistente._

_-Quiero que preparen mi jet. Voy a ausentarme una temporada de modo que necesitaré que el señor Scott se haga cargo de todo.-le hice saber._

_-¿Destino?-preguntó profesionalmente, sabiendo que no había replica posible a mis decisiones._

_-Seattle._

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero después de haber tomado con tanta determinación aquel vuelo, ahora no hacía más que caminar en círculos por el salón del dúplex que había adquirido en Seattle. Al fin, después de dos días de barajar posibilidades, decidí que no tenía nada que perder. Hice la maleta y la llevé al coche que Shaska había adquirido por mí, un Ferrari F480i, un tanto llamativo, pero no el más fabuloso de mi colección. Si algo me gustaban eran los coches y tener una inmensa fortuna en crecimiento debía servir para algo. Aunque no tuviese una vida plena y feliz como humana, podía darme algún lujo.

Conduje hasta Port Ángeles sin rebasar los límites de velocidad, lo cual era raro en mí. Llegué al atardecer pero decidí que debía ser valiente y dar el paso de una vez por todas. En menos de una hora me encontraba en la calle principal de aquel pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, cuya tasa de habitantes no superaba los 4000. Paré en el primer establecimiento que vi abierto, que resultó ser una cafetería casi desierta.

Caminé pausadamente, observando los humanos a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban en mí. La camarera detrás de la barra tenía una jarra de café en la mano que estaba a punto de visitar la baldosa si su mano no dejaba de temblar.

-Disculpe, -hablé con voz suave- ¿sabría indicarme como llegar a la casa Cullen?

Abrió la boca intentando articular palabra pero ningún sonido salió. Un hombre sentado a mi derecha que mantenía la vista fija en la barra se giró para encararme.

-Creo que no encontrarás a nadie en el pueblo que te diga exactamente como llegar, preciosa. Tal vez encuentres al doctor en el hospital o allí puedan darte alguna indicación. ¿Para que quieres llegar a la casa de los Cullen, niña?

Su tono fue amable pero hosco a la vez. Era normal que me hablase como a una cría porque ahora que estaba libre de los trajes de empresaria modelo, los jeans, la sudadera y las zapatillas de deporte que llevaba no ayudaban a darme una apariencia formal.

Extendí mi mano hacia el desconocido y él la estrechó.

-Isabella Cullen, un placer. ¿Y usted es...?

-...-balbuceó un rato sin poder hacer nada con la sorpresa y luego se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.-Soy el Doctor Snow, trabajo con Carlisle en el hospital.

-¡oh! Bien, entonces tal vez usted podría acompañarme hasta allá para ver si puedo conseguir alguna información. Es que quería darles una sorpresa a todos y la verdad es que no conozco el pueblo.-mentí actuando lo mejor posible.

Finalmente la jarra de café colisionó contra el suelo.

El doctor Snow fulminó con la mirada a la empleada a mis espaldas y asintió en mi dirección mientras dejaba un billete en el mostrador y salía del establecimiento. Caminó hasta un viejo Ford y abrió la puerta.

-Le seguiré de cerca.-le dije señalando mi coche.

Su boca se abrió pero negó fuertemente antes de meterse dentro de su automóvil, supongo que para intentar no dejarse llevar por la emoción al ver el modelo.

Diez minutos después estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital. El doctor Snow insistió en llevarme adentro para ayudarme a conseguir alguna información o llevarme hasta Carlisle si este estaba de guardia. Los nervios empezaron a hacer mella en mí a medida que avanzábamos por los pasillos del hospital. Nos detuvimos frente a un mostrador vacío y el doctor Snow se coló y tecleó en el ordenador.

-Sí, Carlisle está de guardia.-dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriendo.

-¡Genial!-murmuré para mi.-¿Podría averiguar donde está? Quiero sorprenderle de verdad.

El hombre me miró un rato con ternura y luego tomó el teléfono.

-Está en su despacho. En la segunda planta...mejor te acompaño y te indico la puerta.-me guiñó y me condujo al segundo piso.

Antes de bajar del ascensor ya pude captar a la perfección el olor a vampiro. Si mi corazón latiese, en este momento estaría a punto de estallar.

Caminé más despacio de lo normal, incluso para el paso humano. El doctor Snow pareció captar mi nerviosismo y no dijo nada. Al pasar ante el puesto de enfermeras se detuvo.

-Es esa puerta de ahí. -señaló una única puerta al final de una pequeña sala de espera.-Que tengas suerte, niña.

Le sonreí agradecida y seguí al frente. Me paré con la mano aferrada al picaporte y respiré hondo, como si eso fuese a calmar mis nervios.

Estaba segura de tres cosas:

-El doctor Carlisle Cullen era un vampiro.

-Me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y si no se trataba de la misma persona, me costaría recuperarme y...

-Si él resultaba ser mi hermano, mi existencia tendría significado al fin.

**REVIEW?**


	2. Cap 2:Carlisle

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

2

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

2

Podía notar su presencia en la habitación cerrada. También la ausencia de los latidos del corazón y la respiración contenida.

Él ya sabía que un vampiro estaba a punto de presentarse frente a él.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y esperé respuesta.

Un débil "pase" se escuchó del otro lado y giré el pomo, abriendo la puerta del todo.

Ahogué el grito con mis manos y me paralicé en el umbral.

Un hombre rubio y atractivo me miraba detrás de su escritorio con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos y la mandíbula perfecta levemente desencajada en una muestra de sorpresa y desconcierto.

A pesar de que mis recuerdos como humana estaban bastante borrosos y aún con los cambios que la ponzoña habían provocado en él, no había duda alguna.

Era él, mi hermano.

-Bella...-murmuró demasiado bajo, incluso para mi buen oído.

La sorpresa dejó paso al frenético anhelo de sentirle cerca y caminé dentro del despacho. Él se incorporó, todavía con los ojos como platos y se acercó a mí. Nos detuvimos a un paso del otro y Carlisle extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Su toque, suave y cálido para mí me hizo estremecer y me lancé a sus brazos.

Me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro entre mis cabellos y sollozó estrechándome más fuerte contra él. Si fuese humana, tendría unas cuantas costillas rotas.

-¿Cómo?-susurró entre mis cabellos y luego se alejó para mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver la sorpresa de nuevo, ahora con su ceño adorablemente fruncido, al percatarse de la diferencia entre nosotros.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, Carl.-le dije. Sonrió ante el nombre y luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

Su semblante cambió y se puso serio, apartándose un poco de mí pero sin soltarme. La alegría no desapareció de sus ojos que todavía brillaban de manera increíble pero algo no andaba bien.

Seguí su mirada y allí, en la puerta, mirándonos con un gesto de dolor, había una mujer de cabellos caramelo y rostro pálido en forma de corazón. Una vampiresa.

Miré a Carlisle y sonreí.

-¿Tu compañera?-pregunté moviendo las cejas divertida.

Él sonrió con gesto cálido a la mujer y asintió.

-Mi esposa, Esme.

Le hizo un gesto y ella entró, ahora con expresión confusa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me solté del abrazo de mi hermano y me acerqué a ella. No pude contenerme y la abracé. Ella pareció sorprenderse pero enseguida regresó el gesto. Me separé y le sonreí.

-Me alegro de que mi hermano encontrase al fin a su alma gemela.-su boca se abrió en una perfecta 'o' y miró a su esposo.-Carlisle siempre hizo alarde de un gran juicio en cuestiones de elección, pero sin duda se ha superado a si mismo. Eres más hermosa de lo que cabría esperar.-la elogié.

Finalmente sonrió. Su sonrisa tierna y adorable me dieron la clave del enamoramiento de mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?-cuestionó con voz dulce.-Ahora entiendo la llamada desesperada de Alice "exigiendo" que viniese a recogerte.

Aquello último no tuvo mucho sentido para mí pero no pregunté.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero no aquí. -dijo Carlisle.-Mi turno ha terminado ya, asique será mejor que hablemos de esto en casa. Los chicos también querrán saber.

Les observé detenidamente mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla y se sonreían.

-¡Sois la imagen de la perfección!-bromeé. Ellos me miraron sonrientes.-Espera, ¿los chicos?-cuestioné confusa.

-Sí, nuestros hijos.-explicó Esme.

-Pero tú fuiste convertido...-empecé dirigiéndome a Carlisle.

-Sí, aquel día.-su rostro se contrajo en una mueca extraña de tristeza por un segundo.- No son nuestros hijos de sangre, Bella. Los convertí, bueno, no a todos, pero son nuestra familia. Ya sabes...

-Si, los Cullen y su manía de la acogida.-terminé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, soy Bella.-le dije a Esme y ella asintió y miró a Carlisle.

-Sí, Isabella Cullen. Mi pequeña hermana.-explicó a la pregunta sin formular.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos. Tenemos una larga charla, ¿no es así?-dijo Esme sonriente tomándome del brazo y dirigiéndome afuera del despacho.

Salimos del hospital ante la atenta mirada de cada persona que nos encontrábamos. Esme dijo a Carlisle que se fuese solo, que ella me acompañaría y me contaría algunos detalles para que la "cosa saliese sin problemas". No quise preguntar y la conduje hasta mi Ferrari.

Al verlo sonrió.

-Los chicos y tú tendréis muchas cosas en común.-dijo suavemente.

Nos metimos en el coche y el silencio reinó. Ella quería hablar y yo sólo podía esperar.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó cautelosa.

Suspiré y la miré. No quería compasión pero ella parecía tan dulce y tierna que ningún comentario que viniese de ella lo tomaría como algo hiriente.

Asentí.

-Llevo sola desde que Carlisle y yo nos separamos. Toda una existencia.-confesé cabizbaja.

Puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me instó a observarla.

-Bueno, eso cambiará de ahora en adelante. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, las puertas de nuestra casa y nuestro corazón están abiertas para ti.-sonrió.

Mis ojos se volvieron húmedos y antes de que pudiese impedirlo, estaba llorando. Esme retiró su mano y me miró en shock.

-Tú...tú...-balbuceó.

-Si, lloro.-susurré entrecortadamente.-Mi poder actuó durante la conversión y me hizo conservar algunas cosas humanas, como el color de los ojos, las lágrimas...

Esme asintió en silencio.

Accioné el contacto y salimos del aparcamiento detrás del mercedes de Carlisle que nos esperaba en la orilla de la carretera.

-Bien, intentaré hacerte un resumen escueto de la familia.-empezó.

Asentí consciente de su vista sobre mi.

-En total somos siete: Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Edward y Carlisle y yo.

-Alice y Jasper son los únicos a los que Carlisle no convirtió. Ellos nos encontraron hace algunas décadas, gracias al poder de Alice.

Fruncí el ceño pero no despegué la vista de la carretera.

-Alice puede ver el futuro.-explicó.

-Wow.-se me escapó.

-Sí, es sorprendente. Supongo que te 'vio' venir. Me llamó esta tarde desde el centro comercial y se empeñó en que Emmett viniese a dejarme al hospital para irme luego con Carlisle.

"Luego están Rosalie y Emmett, -continuó- Rosalie fue convertida después de mí y ella encontró a Emmett tiempo después. Debes saber también que cada uno de nosotros fuimos convertidos por Carlisle como último recurso. Nos estábamos muriendo y él actuó llevado por la compasión. -"muy típico de Carlisle" pensé-. Edward...bueno, el fue el primero. Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de Chicago durante la época de la influencia y allí lo encontró. Él ya llevaba mucho tiempo sólo y pensó que sería un buen compañero a su lado. Es un chico brillante, sin duda.

"Otros dones que te sorprenderán son los de Jasper y Edward. Jasper puede controlar las emociones y Edward lee la mente."

Sonreí. Bueno, al menos tendría algo con lo que entretenerme.

-Eso será interesante...-susurré.

Esme rió.

-Sí, a veces es molesto. Edward lo lleva bastante bien, pero no imagino lo insufrible que puede llegar a ser estar escuchando voces todo el rato en su cabeza.-suspiró.-Y tú querida, ¿tienes algún don?

-Pues sí...-me removí algo inquieta en el asiento.-Algo así ...es como un escudo que también filtra los dones de los demás permitiéndome usarlos. Además, si algún vampiro me muerde, adquiero su poder como algo permanente.

-¡Vaya! Es asombroso. Los chicos se quedan casi en una nimiedad comparados contigo. Vas a tener que guardarte de los Vulturi para que no te requisen en su guardia.-lo último era un intento de broma pero a medida que formulaba la oración una sombra de preocupación surcó su rostro.

-Si ellos se enfrentaran a mí, acabarían perdiendo. -la intenté tranquilizar.-Ya escuché muchas cosas acerca de ellos. Por eso me mantuve alejada de Italia todos estos años.

-¿Quieres que siga contándote cosas?-me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, sin duda.

Ella rió y siguió hablándome de sus hijos. Al parecer Alice era una fanática de las compras y se pasaba el día en el centro comercial. Rosalie podía parecer una persona difícil pero en el fondo era muy dulce. Esme hizo alusión a su historia como humana al justificar su carácter pero no me contó nada más.

-Con Emmett nos reímos un montón.-decía.-Es muy bromista, aunque a veces algunos comentarios se vean fuera de lugar...

Sonreí ante aquello. Seguro que era un inoportuno que se pasaba el día hablando de temas impertinentes.

-Jasper es un chico muy extraño. Supongo que su don influye demasiado en su carácter. Ya te puedes imaginar como debe ser estar todo el día canalizando las emociones de los demás.

El pobre tenía suerte si no se volvía loco. No quería ni imaginarme como sería si no lograba controlarlo y tenía que sufrir aquello.

Una vocecita en mi mente me alertó del rumbo de mis pensamientos. Yo estaba de paso, ¿no? Las palabras de Esme eran tentadoras pero la realidad era que ellos tenían una familia y yo no era nadie para entrometerme en su hogar.

-Y Edward...-Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos con el suspiro en el que convirtió el nombre del hombre.-Tiene un corazón de oro. El pobre todavía no ha encontrado una compañera que le merezca pero estoy segura que pronto esa alma perdida destinada a él entrará en su vida. No es tan hiperactivo como Alice ni tan risueño como Emmett. Le gusta mucho tocar el piano y ¡ya verás cuando escuches la música que compone! Es maravillosa...-volvió a suspirar y yo sólo pude sonreír.

Estábamos entrando en un camino de tierra y Carlisle giró a la izquierda entre la maleza para dirigirnos por uno más estrecho.

Pronto apareció ante nosotros una enorme casa de color blanco y enormes ventanales. Era hermosa y tenía un jardín perfecto.

Al frente estaban aparcados un enorme Jeep y un Volvo C30 plateado.

Carlisle dejó su vehículo al lado del Jeep y me indicó que aparcase a su lado, junto al Volvo.

Esme se reunió con su marido y yo caminé con cautela observando la casa y la luz de las ventanas.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Siempre.-dije segura, devolviéndole el gesto

"Allá voy, queridos sobrinitos..." pensé muerta de nervios.

**N/A: Aquí está el segundo cap. ya editado. Iré subiendo uno por día.**


	3. Cap 3: Familia

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

3

Caminaba más despacio de lo normal conforme nos acercábamos a la puerta. Carlisle y Esme lo notaron y mantuvieron el ritmo. Al final no pude demorarlo más y Carlisle abrió la puerta. Se quedaron mirándome, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Antes de dar un paso al frente, tuve el impulso de echar a correr de vuelta al coche. Pero no era una cobarde. Era una vampiresa, ¿no? Por muy malo que fuese, al menos sabía que no acabaría muerta. Hice una mueca ante mi propia ocurrencia y entré.

Si por fuera la casa era increíble, por dentro no se quedaba atrás. Pero ya pocas cosas me sorprendían. Durante mi larga existencia había visto hermosos palacios, las más fabulosas joyas...pero también la más basta pobreza. Lo material era algo sin importancia, que sólo enmarcaba con un poco de color el negro camino de mi no-vida.

Pude percibir a la perfección sus esencias. Cuatro vampiros esperaban nuestro paso a la otra sala, expectantes y ¿nerviosos?

El choque me llegó sin que lo hubiese previsto. Mis manos volaron en puños a mi pecho, donde un centenar de emociones revoloteaban. No eran discernibles para mí. Tan sólo...algo abrumador. Pero llevadero al fin. Lo paré al instante, dándoles privacidad a sus sentimientos. Ya estaba suficiente nerviosa como para sumarle su ansiedad.

Y luego las voces...

-_¡Ya están aquí! ¡Ya están aquí!_

_-¿Qué aspecto tendrá? Si es hermana de Carlisle, ¿se parecerá a él?_

_-¡No siento nada! ¿¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos pasa?_

_-Ojalá lo supiese yo, Jasper. Ojalá pudiese leer su mente..._

-¿Bella?- _¿qué le ocurre?-_¿Estás bien?

El semblante de Carlisle se tornó preocupado e hizo ademán de sostenerme.

-Todo está bien.-susurré.

Asintió y me condujeron a la que supuse sería la sala.

Y no me equivoqué. Sentados en los sillones de piel blancos se encontraban dos hombres y dos mujeres, mirando en nuestra dirección, todos con los ojos puestos en mí. No parecían muy sorprendidos, por lo que supuse que estaban al tanto todo, o por lo menos de lo que Alice había visto.

Uno de ellos era rubio, con el pelo corto y esparcido en suaves y ordenadas ondas. Sus ojos dorados mostraron la frustración que me permitió identificarle como Jasper.

Junto a él, una mujer menuda, de un tamaño casi ínfimo y con sus cabellos negros y cortos disparados en puntas en todas direcciones, parecía ansiosa y sobreexcitada. Tuve la sensación de que de un momento a otro comenzaría a botar sobre el sofá. Por las referencias de Esme, la hiperactividad era el rasgo de Alice. Sus facciones perfectas y sus aires de muñequita eran para mí un aliciente a la hora de verla como una pequeña hada o tal vez, un travieso duende. Por más que intenté encontrar una marca en ella que cerciorase su don, no lo hallé. Tal vez sólo funcionase si ella estaba teniendo una visión...

La otra mujer era rubia, de constitución mayor a la de Alice y su belleza la perfección personificada. Me hubiese quedado deslumbrada si no estuviese analizando la forma en la que me miraba.

-_Es hermosa, sin duda. Y siendo familia de Carlisle, no puede ser mala persona. Aunque han pasado tanto tiempo separados..._

Por un momento, sus ojos parecieron hielo ardiente, para luego convertirse en lagos de curiosidad. Todavía la miraba cuando el otro hombre, el más corpulento que había visto en mucho tiempo, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia. Tenía el pelo negro, corto al igual que el otro, y con pequeños rizos cayendo sobre su frente. Sus facciones aniñadas le daban un aspecto adorable...hasta que te fijabas en sus músculos, que te instaban del peligro.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, innecesariamente, para llamar la atención.

-Chicos, ella es Isabella.-me presentó.

_-¿Isabella? ¿No la llamó Bella?_

Todos asintieron y al fin la paciencia de Alice se esfumó. En un parpadeo estuvo colgada de mi cuello. Si hubiese sido una humana, tendría la mitad de los huesos rotos.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que por fin hallas llegado!-gritó con su voz de soprano en mi oído. Se separó, mostrándome una deslumbrante sonrisa.- Llevo meses viendo imágenes tuyas, pero no se solidificaban. Estaba pensando seriamente en ir a buscarte yo misma.

Dijo todo eso de un tirón y el grandullón a su espalda rió estruendosamente.

-_Típico de Alice.-pensó._

_-¿Semanas? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-pensaba Carlisle con frustración._

Decidí que estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Bloqueé el poder del lector de mentes y me concentré en la pequeña hada frente a mi.

La expresión de Alice cambió y me miró con enojo.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué te tomó tanto tiempo decidirte cuando ya estabas en Seattle?

-Yo...bueno, no estaba segura de con qué me encontraría y yo...-balbuceé.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

"Bipolar" pensé.

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estás aquí.-tomó mi mano y me acercó a los otros.-Como ya supongo que sabes, él es mi Jazz.-dijo señalando a su compañero.

Jasper se levantó, un tanto tenso todavía y me ofreció su mano.

-Relájate.-le insté.-No hay nada raro en que no puedas sentirme. Simplemente, de momento es más fácil así.

Él miró a Alice y luego a mí de vuelta y sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerte, Isabella.-dijo educadamente.

-Sólo Bella, por favor.

Carlisle rió entre dientes y le fruncí el ceño.

-Y ellos son Rosalie y Emmett.-volvió a hablar Alice dirigiéndome ahora a la pareja, que todavía permanecía sentada.

Ambos dieron un leve asentimiento, pero sonriendo. Ella menos pronunciadamente que él...

-Y luego estoy yo.-dijo Alice revoloteando a mi alrededor.-Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? -y rió.

Jasper la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él e inmediatamente paró de brincar.

Un leve carraspeo a nuestras espaldas hizo que nos girásemos. Recostado contra el marco de la puerta del salón había otro vampiro.

_Edward._

Era alto, tanto como Jasper. Su complexión en cambio era menos exagerada que la de Emmett e incluso Jasper parecía más fuerte que él. Tenía puesta una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba ver que, en cambio, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y definidos. Pálido como todos nosotros, con un extraño color broncíneo en sus cabellos y sus ojos dorados...llenos de frustración.

-Cierto.-suspiró Alice teatralmente.-Faltaba Edward.

Avanzó con gracia hacia mí, con una leve sonrisa pero manteniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Extendió su mano cuando llego a mi altura y la mía inconscientemente voló a la suya.

_Cálido...Suave..._

-Un placer.- dijo con voz profunda y suave mientras depositaba un ligero beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Sonreí y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

De pronto su rostro cambió y miró con enfado sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Cállate, Emmett! -siseó.

Miré al aludido, que mantenía oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de su rostro. Sus hombros se sacudían con su risa silenciosa.

Segundos después, miró a Edward con burla.

-Sólo dijisteis que no metiese la pata abriendo la boca. Nadie dijo nada acerca de pensar lo que me diese la gana.-rió.

Sonreí y negué.

Un cosquilleo en mi mano hizo que volviese mi atención al frente. Edward todavía sostenía la mía...Si fuese humana, estaría sonrojada.

Edward también se dio cuenta y la soltó despacio sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Tenía una mirada profunda e inquietante. Sabía que era porque intentaba leer en mí, asique le concedí eso.

_-No te preocupes, Edward._**-**hablé sólo para él**-**_Es absolutamente normal que no puedas leer mi mente._

Utilizando el poder de Edward conecté mi mente a la de todos. Sentí un leve cosquilleó recorriendo mi espalda y la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero los mantuve abiertos, fijos en los de Edward.

-_Sólo Esme está al corriente de mi poder, asique es mejor que lo aclaré desde un principio. -_Todos jadearon sorprendidos, excepto Alice y Edward.- _Poseo un escudo contra los dones vampíricos, algo así como un campo de fuerza. Y a su vez también funciona como un filtro para los poderes a mi alrededor, permitiendo que pueda usarlos a mi antojo._

Finalicé y rompí la conexión.

-¡Asombroso!-exclamó Carlisle con los ojos como platos.

Rosalie asintió. Jasper simplemente parecía petrificado y bueno, Alice simplemente sonreía. No había nada que ella no supiese.

-¡Es una pasada! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Jazzy?-Jasper volvió en sí y fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.- ¡Eddy por fin a encontrado la horma de su zapato! ¡Ya no es invencible!-se carcajeó.

-¡Emmett!-le reprendió Carlisle. El grandullón borró su sonrisa y desvió la vista al suelo.

Era increíble volver a ver a mi hermano, sí. Pero era más increíble volver a verlo como un auténtico cabeza de familia.

Suspiré mirándolo embelesada.

-Carl, se te da genial. Eres todo un papá.-dije riendo.

Todos me acompañaron y empezaron a moverse a los sillones otra vez. Edward se mantuvo de pie junto a la butaca que ocupaba Carlisle frente a mi, mientras Esme se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá que todavía estaba libre.

-Asique...Bella, ¿por qué tus ojos...?-empezó Jasper.

**-**Esto no es algo que sepa a ciencia cierta.-le interrumpí.- Tan sólo he sacado conclusiones... Cuando descubrí mi poder, pensé que tal vez éste había actuado en mi conversión y había hecho posible que conservase alguna cualidad humana. El color de mis ojos sigue siendo el mismo y sólo cambia cuando estoy sedienta, como os pasa a vosotros.Supongo que las lágrimas son una característica bastante humana, por lo que también soy capaz de segregarlas.

-¿¡Lloras!- gritó Rosalie.

Todos la miraron por su arranque aunque parecían igual de curiosos que ella.

-Sí.-susurré mirándome las manos.

El resto de la noche la pasamos hablando sobre el largo trecho que habíamos recorrido durante nuestra existencia. Alguno más que otros.

Así fue como supe la historia de cada uno de ellos.

Edward Masen hijo había enfermado de gripe española a mediados de las segunda década del siglo veinte. Contaba con diecisiete años por aquel entonces, como yo cuando fui transformada. Había esperado convertirse en soldado pero la influencia atacó Chicago, su ciudad natal, y su familia cayó como la mayoría de los ciudadanos. A él lo había salvado Carlisle, cumpliendo la última petición de la madre de Edward antes de morir.

Poco después se les unió Esme, a quien Carlisle halló en la morgue, tras un intento de suicidio al morir su único hijo con apenas meses de edad.

Su historia me conmovió pero pude ver que ahora era feliz junto a mi hermano.

Rosalie fue la siguiente. Una chica de buena posición que se vanagloriaba de su belleza y buscaba la perfección. Así se describió ella, bastante firme debo admitir. Pero en su búsqueda de la mejor vida acomodada se topó con un sapo en vez de un príncipe. Royce King II había sido una buena elección para Rosalie si en verdad la hubiese amado. Omitió los detalles pero se sobreentendió. El muy canalla había dejado que abusasen de ella y él no se había quedado atrás. Me agradó escuchar que al menos ella había tomado venganza una vez que Carlisle la hubo salvado y las heridas que aquellos malnacidos le habían infringido y que la hubiesen llevado a la muerte, fueron curadas por la ponzoña. Había amargura en su tono cuando habló pero se mantuvo serena y firmemente abrazada a Emmett.

Él había sido el siguiente. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa cuando lo contó. Narró los echos tan tranquilo y a la vez divertido que era imposible mantenerse serio. Había salido de expedición de caza al bosque y ¿qué pasó? Se topó con un oso. ¡El muy insensato había tratado de salvarse peleando con él! Al menos, algo bueno había salido de ahí. Rosalie estaba cazando por la zona y lo había encontrado a punto de morir. Lo llevó a Carlisle y le pidió que lo convirtiese. Habían estado juntos desde entonces.

Alice y Jasper llegaron después a sus vidas, por una visión que Alice había tenido. Edward relató divertido como se les habían aparecido en medio del bosque, llamándoles por sus nombres y pidiendo instrucciones para instalarse en su nueva habitación.

-Y adivina.-dijo Edward riendo.-Resulta que al final se quedó con la mía.

Todos reímos.

-¡Oye! Era la mejor y ¡tenía las mejores vistas!-se quejó Alice.

Ella no recordaba nada de su pasado como humana y tampoco había conocido al vampiro que la había transformado. Llevada por una de sus visiones, al fin había encontrado a Jasper.

Él había sido un soldado cuando era humano, era incluso más antiguo que Carlisle o yo. La mujer que lo había convertido le había mostrado una vida sangrienta como ejemplo a seguir y se había dedicado a reclutar un ejercito y a domar a los neófitos para poder controlar los territorios del sur. Tras abandonar aquella vida que cada vez le hastiaba más, había vagado solo. Hasta que un día entro en una cafetería y se la encontró. Alice.

-Ella se acercó a mí, llena de tranquilidad y emoción y sonrió.-contó Jasper con la vista fija en su mujer.-Sin siquiera saludar, se limitó a decir: " Me ha hecho esperar demasiado, caballero."

Yo reí suavemente. Sonaba a algo propio de Alice, y eso que ni la conocía.

-Y el contestó con su perfecto acento sureño : "Lo siento mucho, señorita. No se volverá a repetir."-contó Alice con voz soñadora.

Se veían de una manera tan tierna e intima que te instaban a desviar la mirada de ellos, haciéndote sentir un intruso.

Les hablé de mí y de lo que había echo a lo largo de mis bastos años de existencia. Me confesaron que también conocían a Benjamín y Tía y por supuesto al jefe del clan, Amun.

Al final sólo quedaba Carlisle.

Ambos nos sorprendimos al saber que habíamos seguido más o menos los mismos pasos. Sólo que él al final había ido a parar junto a los Vulturi y yo había tomado un rumbo diferente.

-¿En serio vais al instituto?-pregunté sorprendida cuando ellos lo comentaron como si fuese algo normal.

-Sí. Yo trabajo en el hospital, como ya sabes. Emmett, Edward y Alice simula ser hermanos y nuestros hijos adoptivos. Ellos llevan el apellido Cullen, aunque Emmett conserve el McCarthy y Edward el Masen.-explicó Carlisle.-Rosalie y Jasper se hacen pasar por mellizos, sobrinos de Esme a los que adoptamos tras un grave accidente donde perdieron a sus padres. Ellos llevan el apellido de Rosalie, Hale. Aunque Jasper mantiene el Withlock y por tanto Alice también.

Asentí maravillada.

-Pero aún así, ir al instituto...

-¡Pero si es muy divertido!-exclamó Alice.-Ya verás como te va a gustar.

Un tenso silencio invadió la sala y todos miraron a Alice para después fijarse en mi reacción.

-Yo...-no sabía que decir.

¿Me estaban pidiendo que me quedase?

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó Alice risueña y sonando ansiosa.-¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

**N/A: Aquí va el tercer cap. Estoy muy contenta con todos los favoritos y alertas que me llegaron en todo este tiempo k no estuve por FanFiction. Bienvenidas a las nuevas! espero k os siga gustando hasta el final.**

**Besitos!**


	4. Cap 4:Tomando decisiones

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

4

Corrí a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Realmente este era un lugar maravilloso para alguien como nosotros. Apenas hacía sol cinco veces al año y los bosques guardaban suficiente abundancia para nuestra dieta.

Me detuve al llegar a un pequeño claro cubierto de maleza y con diversos troncos caídos en el centro. Me recosté en uno de ellos, aspirando el olor del musgo en la corteza. Liberé mi escudo. Nadie estaba cerca y aunque no fuese algo que solía hacer, el echo de librarme de él me hacía sentir más expuesta a todo. Todo lo que me rodeaba parecía tomar otra consistencia cuando no estaba al abrigo de mi don.

¿Verdaderamente era necesaria tanta reflexión? Llevaba siglos sola, sintiendo mi existencia un vacío innecesario y sin sentido.

Ellos me ofrecían la posibilidad de tener una familia, una mucho mayor de la que incluso siendo humana había tenido. Y no es que fuese a ser simplemente el número de personas la diferencia. No había tenido el calor del cariño de alguien durante mucho tiempo y aunque probablemente eso me tendría que haber hecho ser más fría, sólo había conseguido que mi sensibilidad fuese más notoria.

Todos estos años, en los que me había impuesto la soledad como condena a mi condición de no-muerta, demonio de la noche o espíritu oscuro, había albergado la secreta esperanza de toparme con mi alma gemela, con alguien que pudiese llegar a querer como un hermano o con cualquier amigo.

Tenía conocidos vampiros, incluso había alguno por el que sentía un cariño especial como Benjamín y Tía...pero a fin de cuentas, nada.

Mentiría si dijese que nunca barajé la posibilidad de convertir a alguien. Sabía que no tendría problemas con mi autocontrol y que no le dañaría...¿Pero como no iba a dañarle si le convertía en un monstruo? Está de más mencionar que para llegar a ser alguien tan especial para mí, primero tendría que interactuar con el humano o humana y eso era algo que nunca hacía de manera personal o intima. Mis empleados me conocían sólo por el nombre o a través de las órdenes y los papeles que recibían de mí. Eso no ayudaba, como tampoco lo hacía el echo de que pudiese contar con los dedos de una sola mano las personas que realmente mereciesen la pena. Siempre tenían deseos ocultos de codearse con alguien tan influyente como yo, o quien sabe que cosas más. A veces tener un buen oído o un sexto sentido demasiado agudizado, quita el encanto en lo que se refiere a tomarse tiempo en conocer a alguien. Las tretas no sirven, las mentiras no cuelan y los secretos se descubren enseguida.

Familia...¿verdaderamente quería unirme a ellos? ¿en verdad funcionaría?

Ellos llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Por muy ligada que estuviese en el pasado con Carlisle, era eso, parte del pasado... de nuestro pasado humano. Ahora incluso para él sería una extraña.

Y luego estaba el echo de que todos ellos tenían pareja. Bueno, todos salvo Edward. Pero él pronto la encontraría y yo volvería a estar sola. No en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero sola al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, puedes hacerme compañía mientras ese milagro no se produce. ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo rodeado todo el tiempo de felices enamorados?-susurró una voz en mi oído.

Dí un respingo y encaré a Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Mi escudo volvió a su lugar.

Suspiré. Incluso siendo vampiro, era terriblemente despistada.

-No te sentí llegar.-fue mi única respuesta.

Él sonrió y se recostó a mi lado en el tronco.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?-pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

-Salí de casa justo detrás de ti. Alice dijo que necesitarías un empujoncito para tomar tu decisión.-murmuró.

-¡Menuda manipuladora!-farfullé.

Edward rió en voz alta y una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo sobre los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Estaba amaneciendo, pero el cielo permanecía oscuro, cubierto por un manto de espesas nubes. Nuestra protección ante la vista de los humanos.

-No te haces una idea de lo que ese pequeño demonio es capaz de hacer. Ni siquiera sé como fue capaz de ocultarlo tan bien de mí o de Jasper. Es obvio que a él le mintió durante estos días. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que estaba guardando algo. Se veía demasiado alegre y exaltada. Más de lo normal.-terminó.

No dije nada y él volvió a guardar silencio.

-¿Crees que estoy siendo absurda al dudar tanto?-pregunté al fin.

Él se incorporó y conectó nuestras miradas. Sus ojos dorados me encandilaron y fui prisionera del encanto de su mágico brillo.

-Creo que tienes miedo a sufrir y por eso te cuesta tanto decidirte.

Bufé. Podía ser de todo menos cobarde, de eso estaba segura.

-Llevas haciéndolo durante toda tu existencia.-siguió.-En todas tus decisiones actúa ese miedo y no puedes negarmelo.-añadió al ver que iba a protestar.-Sin duda es algo muy noble que no te hayas portado de manera egoísta al no convertir a nadie, pero tampoco has dejado que ese alguien entrase a tu corazón. Te alejas antes de encariñarte, te proteges.

Su epifanía me golpeó fuertemente. Me incorporé de un salto rompiendo la conexión de su mirada y empecé a caminar con el ceño fruncido.

Recordé cuantas veces alguien se había acercado a mi y como yo les había cortado amablemente. Recordé las citas que los hombres me pedían y que yo rechazaba, con mentiras o con excusas.

¡Edward tenía razón! Era una estúpida y maldita cobarde.

-Sabelotodo.-gruñí cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Una sonora carcajada hizo que volviese la vista a Edward, quien guardó silencio al ver mi enfado.

-Te dejaré sola para que sigas pensando.

Iba a irse pero fui más rápida y le retuve del brazo.

-¿Qué piensan realmente todos de esto?

-¿No lo sabes ya?-preguntó extrañado. Negué.-Pensé que podías leer sus mentes también.

-Sí, eso hago. Pero era demasiado molesto, asique no me dediqué a curiosear.

Me miró con una leve sonrisa y volvió a su posición. Le acompañé también y levanté la cabeza para mirarle.

-Carlisle está más eufórico de lo que puedo llegar a recordar. Está feliz de haberte recuperado y deseoso de que permanezcas con nosotros.-empezó. Mi hermano siempre sería el mismo.-Esme...bueno, es Esme. Ella te querría aunque tuvieses una segunda cabeza.-Los dos reímos.-Todos están felices en realidad. Alice ya tiene planeada toda una semana de compras. Rosalie se pregunta si te gustan los coches tanto como a ella. Y viniendo de Rosalie, créeme que te podría haber ido muy mal. Me sorprende que te haya aceptado tan rápido. Siempre se muestra recelosa con los desconocidos, pero parece ser que el echo de que pertenezcas a la vida de Carlisle, de alguna forma le agrada.

-Sería comprensible si se comportase de otro modo. Con todo lo que pasó...

-Sí.- Edward estuvo de acuerdo..

Después de unos instantes de silencio, le insté a proseguir.

-Y luego...Emmett.-rió.-Está tan contento de tener a alguien nuevo en la familia que tuvo que luchar con la tentación de abrazarte bien fuerte todo el tiempo.-la risa volvió.-Se pregunta si aún siendo tan poderosa, te ganaría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y si aceptarás pelearte conmigo. Sin duda quiere verme mordiendo el polvo...

-¡Vaya! Pues si que está obsesionado con las competiciones...

-No te haces una idea.-me miró de soslayo de una forma que no supe interpretar. Suspiró y volvió la vista al cielo.-Jasper piensa como Esme. Está feliz de ver a Alice contenta y fascinado con tu don. Además piensa que es bueno que aumente el número de miembros de la familia.

Se inclinó un poco hacia mi y susurró de forma discreta:

-También alberga la esperanza de que lo libres un poco de Emmett y sus apuestas. Últimamente no hace más que agobiarle.

Volvimos a reír.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-cuestioné en broma.

-Pues...-tartamudeó. ¡Y eso fue endemoniadamente sexy! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver a un vampiro trabarse?-...esto es un poco embarazoso...pero supongo que debes saber. De todas formas algún día Emmett hará un comentario ingenioso de los suyos, que te aseguro que lo hace muy seguido, y podrías molestarte.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Él ya daba por seguro que yo me quedaría.

-Bien, adelante.-le animé.

Edward cerró los ojos y habló despacio y bajito.

-Todos, incluso Carlisle, han tenido algún pensamiento acerca de lo que puede pasar entre ... tu y yo.

Sí era embarazoso. Contuve la respiración, aunque no necesitase el oxígeno y seguí mirándole pero él no abrió los ojos.

-Supongo que es normal. -siguió.-Quiero decir, llevo mucho tiempo solo y ahora tú...tú también estás sola y...

Suspiró.

-No le des más importancia. Sólo quería que lo supieras para que no te tomara de sorpresa.-al fin abrió los ojos y nos miramos por un momento.

-¿Has dicho que Carlisle también?-pregunté en tono divertido.

Edward rió entre dientes.

-Sí. De echo, no es la primera vez. -le observé confusa.- En parte te conocí hace ya tiempo, cuando él me convirtió. Un día mientra hablábamos, tu recuerdo le vino a la mente. Se pasó algún tiempo dándole vueltas al echo de que tu serías perfecta para mí y que yo sería justo el tipo de chico que él hubiera esperado que robara tu corazón.

Los dos sonreímos con nostalgia, contemplando el pasado.

-Me temo que es hora de regresar.-murmuré poniéndome en pie.

-No te hemos puesto un límite. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.-habló apresuradamente.

-¡Oh, lo sé! El caso es que no tengo nada más que meditar.

...

En menos de un minuto estuvimos de regreso en la casa. Edward se detuvo ante la puerta trasera y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás segura?¿Lo has pensado bien?-preguntó serio.

Me irritó su insistencia. Me lo había preguntado un millón de veces antes de ponernos en marcha...

-Edward, pensé que no te importaba tanto. Si prefieres que no lo haga, si tanto te incomoda mi presencia, entonces sólo dilo y me marcharé y...

-No, no, no. -me interrumpió con una mueca de espanto ahora.-Lo que quería decir...yo...-suspiró-sólo quería saber si estabas segura, eso es todo. No saber lo que piensas me tiene nervioso.

Le sonreí y pasé a su lado extendiendo el brazo y revolviendo sus cabellos de manera cariñosa. La textura de su pelo era magnifica: sedoso y suave...podría pasarme la eternidad con mis manos entre sus mechones...Y eso era aterrador.

-Ay! Edward, Edward...-negué con una sonrisa.-Estaba bromeando. Relájate, hombre.

No esperé a ver su reacción y entré a la sala. Todos estaban sentados en los sofás, excepto Carlisle, que se encontraba dando vueltas como león enjaulado detrás de la butaca que ocupaba Esme. Su expresión era de nerviosismo y contrastaba con los cinco rostros exultantes del resto de los vampiros.

-¡Sí!-gritó Alice, dando un salto y poniéndose de pies en el sofá.-Lo sabía, lo sabía...-gritaba y bailaba ante mi atónita mirada.

-Alice, cálmate.-la instó Jasper.

Pero en realidad él parecía muy feliz de ver a su mujer comportándose como una niña de ocho años.

Carlisle detuvo su desquiciante ir y venir y se acercó a mí. Sonreía forzadamente.

-No lo creeré hasta que tú me lo digas- musitó.

Su ansiedad me pareció infundada.

-Pero que tonto eres, Carl. Por supuesto que me quedaré -sonrió ahora genuinamente.

-Vampiro de poca fe.-masculló Alice entre dientes.

Carlisle me abrazó y todos se levantaron para hacer lo mismo. Esme me estrechó entre sus brazos con dulzura y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. El de Jasper y Rosalie fue más corto pero igual de cálido.

Emmett...bueno, iba a tener que acostumbrarme al grandullón. Me tomó en brazos y me hizo girar en el aire hasta que Rosalie le dio una colleja. Y Alice se abalanzó sobre mí como si fuese un koala y yo su preciado tronco de eucalipto.

-Bien, creo que sólo falto yo-dijo la voz de Edward detrás de mí cuando Jasper consiguió quitarme a Alice de encima.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarle apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba su blanca dentadura.

-Eso veo, Masen.-dijo Emmett en tono serio y severo.-¿Se puede saber a qué esperas para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva hermanita?

Abrí mi mente a Edward.

-"Dime que ahora no viene alguno de esos comentarios." rogué.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

-...¡ay va! Espera...-puso gesto de estar pensando 'profundamente'.- En teoría es nuestra tía, porque es hermana de Carlisle y él es nuestro padre asique...¡Dios santo!-exclamó con cara de horror.

Se acercó a Edward y le palmeó con gesto de lastima.

-No sabes cuanto lo lamento Eddy.-le dijo con pena.

Yo no me enteraba de nada y a juzgar por la cara de los demás, no era la única. Edward por el contrario, parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano. Me vi tentada de averiguarlo por mí misma pero Jasper se me adelantó.

-¿Qué nos perdimos, Emmett?-cuestionó.-¿Qué es lo que 'lamentas' tanto?

Emmett sonrió de forma burlona mirando a Edward y luego volvió a poner su máscara dramática.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Jazzy? Ya sabes que en esta familia no se ve mal que te cases con tu hermano pero ...¡caray! Tendremos que poner nuevas reglas si Edward por fina sale del caparazón con la tía Bells.

Shock.

Eso fue lo que siguió a tal 'espléndida' explicación.

En cuestión de segundos, las muecas de sorpresa fueron reemplazadas por enfado. Por mi parte, tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca.

Carlisle guardó silencio mirándome serio pero Esme y Rosalie se lanzaron sobre Emmett entre gritos de protesta e insultos malsonantes. Jasper y Alice se quedaron viéndome con incredulidad, el primero al tantear mi estado de ánimo y la segunda por la visión que seguro estaba teniendo. Edward seguía sin moverse con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

Al final no lo pude soportar más y estallé en carcajadas. Todos se volvieron a mirarme con los ojos como platos. Hasta Jasper se unió a mi euforia.

-Lo siento...-dije entre jadeos, intentando controlar mi risa.-Es que eso ha sido...tan ...jajaja...tan gracioso. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con Emmett.

Y volví a reír.

Todos seguían callados y confusos, excepto Jasper, que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y Alice por supuesto.

-¿No te ha molestado?-preguntó Rosalie cuando me pude controlar. Emmett parecía pletórico.

-No, para nada.-dije haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. -Siempre es bueno tener un bufón en la casa.-murmuré con malicia hacia Emmett.

Ahora fueron los demás los que se rieron, exceptuando a Em, que me taladró con la mirada.

-Esto va a ser interesante.-sentenció Jasper.

-Y que lo digas, cariño.-le dijo Alice revoloteando hacia mí.

-Pero Emmett, creo que deberías guardarte ese tipo de comentarios de ahora en adelante. Piensa lo que quieras, -dije mirando a Edward que puso los ojos en blanco- pero abstente de hablar demasiado. En algún momento puede llegar a ser incómodo de verdad. -dije seria.

Nadie habló. Emmett se puso serio también y Edward asintió con los labios apretados.

-Genial, otra gruñona...Pero al menos Edward tendrá que aguantarme.-dijo al fin volviendo a reír.

-No necesariamente.-le corté tocándome la sien y sonriendo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a quitarme toda la diversión así de golpe? ¡Qué malvada!

Esme y Carlisle rieron suavemente mientras mi hermano pasaba una mano por la cintura de su esposa y miraban a su hijo mayor divertidos.

La pequeña Cullen dio ligeros saltitos a mi alrededor.

-¿Sabes qué he visto?...

-Déjame adivinar.-dijo Rosalie.-Compras.-y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sí!-gritó Alice.-Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo. Necesito trabajar en un itinerario para que no nos perdamos nada.-y dicho esto, corrió danzando escaleras arriba, desapareciendo en menos de un segundo.

Me volví a ver a los demás y todos sonreían, incluso Edward.

-Te acostumbraras.-dijo Esme cariñosamente.

"Eso espero.", pensé en mi fuero interno.

Edward se acercó con una tímida sonrisa y me abrazó. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados por completo. No sabía que era lo que tenía Edward que me relajaba tanto, pero me gustaba esto de interactuar con otros vampiros, si todos iban a ser como él.

Ed aspiró sobre mi cabeza y luego se alejó un poco, manteniendo aún sus manos en mi cintura.

-Espero que de verdad puedas librarme de Emmett un poco. Es útil a veces poder ver los pensamientos de la gente, pero él es...-fingió un estremecimiento.-bueno...-se alejó- será mejor ahora que estás tú aquí.

-Cuenta con ello.-reí.-Seré para ti como los mejores tapones de oídos que puedas encontrar en el mercado.

-¿Asique tapones de oído eh? -dijo Emmett pasando a nuestro lado y empezando a subir las escaleras.- ¿Y qué parte de ti usarás exactamente para "proteger" sus lindas orejitas?

Jadeé y aparté la vista de Edward que apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

Gracioso, sí. Pero bochornoso.

-¡Emmett! -gritó Rosalie siguiendo a su marido.

-¿Qué? Ella puede prohibirme hablar, que yo vaya a cumplir es algo muy distinto. Tendrá que obligarme de verdad si así lo desea.-dijo divertido desde su habitación.

Negué incrédula. Al menos sabía que estaba tratando de provocarme. Tendría que encontrar la forma de que todos estuviésemos contentos.

-Ven Bella, te mostraré tu habitación.-dijo Esme tomándome del brazo y rompiendo el momento incómodo.

La seguí escaleras arriba. Pronto Alice nos interceptó y se unió sonriente a nosotras.

-Te encantará, pero te gustará mucho más cuando tengamos tu armario lleno de ropa.-chilló entusiasmada.

Sí, sería interesante convivir con ellos y ser una verdadera Cullen de nuevo.

**N/A: Este cap. conserva todo lo esencial de lo anterior. Sólo he cambiado algunas palabras y situaciones. En unas horas subiré el próximo capítulo. Ahora me toca ir a trabajar.**

**Besitos!**


	5. Cap 5: Alma

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

**5**

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordar un periodo de mi vida que hubiese sido tan gratificante y feliz como aquella semana que llevaba con la familia de Carlisle, o como Esme me decía a todas horas, mi nueva familia.

Alice era un torbellino en potencia. Lo suyo era grave, sin duda. Se pasaba el día ordenando ropa, haciendo planes para ir de compras o para cualquier otra cosa, como expediciones de caza (que era lo más normal de la lista) o citas para el salón de belleza Alice Hale, en el que se divertía cambiando el color de mis uñas o elaborando locos peinados. Y claro, malamente sobreviví a la primera salida al centro comercial. De verdad me dejó traumatizada.

Rosalie era mucho más fácil de llevar que Alice. Su pasión por los coches era casi contagiosa. Me enseñó algunos trucos e incluso le pedí que hiciera algunos arreglos a mi nuevo coche, un Aston Martin Vanquish Mansory. Era un ás de la ingeniería y se mostró impresionada cuando le enseñé el modelo de la aguja tatuadora que había diseñado para la piel de los vampiros. Era muy cómodo hablar con ella.

Emmett...bueno, era Emmett. El segundo día que pasé en la casa, se lo pasó intentando convencerme para que echásemos un pulso y apostando que el perdedor tendría que hacer todo lo que el otro quisiera, para que el ganador se 'sintiese recompensado', según sus propias palabras. Se llevó un chasco cuando la mesa del comedor se partió en dos bajo su mano y me miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras tartamudeaba "no, no, no puede ser...". Como había perdido su apuesta, le cedí el mando a Rose, quien lo castigó sin ver toda la temporada de baloncesto, obteniendo un alarido agónico de su marido. El pobre, cada vez que me veía mascullaba un 'traidora' para luego volver a sonreírme como siempre.

Debo decir, a favor de Emmett, que...tal vez...había usado el don de Jasper para confundirlo durante el pulso.

Jasper era un hombre sumamente interesante. Su pasado como soldado me fascinaba y solíamos pasarnos horas hablando y hablando. Era comprensivo y sensible y sin duda fuerte, para poder hacer frente a su poder. No me pasó desapercibido el echo de que se sentía inferior por su poca tolerancia ante la sangre humana, pero no era extraño después de haber llevado durante tanto tiempo una dieta a base de ella.

Con Carlisle apenas había mantenido alguna conversación, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar, cuando nos juntábamos por las noches, y yo les contaba acerca de algunas de mis vivencias. Pero le notaba distante y no sabía qué ocurría. Decidí dejarlo un tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas. Estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con que no estuviese de acuerdo en tenerme entre su familia. Era algo más profundo. Al hablarlo con Esme, estuvo de acuerdo en que esperase a que él viniese a mí y así lo hice.

Y luego estaba Edward.

Al igual que yo, adoraba leer. Emmett dijo que era porque ambos teníamos una existencia de lo más aburrida así como carente de "chispa".

Ambos teníamos nuestro favoritos pero coincidíamos en la mayoría.

Charlamos sobre autores, sobre compositores...hablamos de economía e incluso de deporte. Nunca ningún tema se volvía pesado. Llegábamos incluso a discutir al contrastar opiniones, pero terminábamos riendo.

Descubrí que era sin duda el hombre más caballeroso con el que me había encontrado en todos mis años de existencia. También que era apasionado con su música.

La primera vez que tocó para mí casi se me saltan las lágrimas, más después de saber que era una de sus obras.

-¿No tocas ningún instrumento?-preguntó luego de terminar su pieza. -Con lo que te gusta la música...

Reí.

-Sí. La guitarra, la batería y el violín. Este último es el que más me gusta, sin duda. También es el que llevo más tiempo tocando...-me encogí de hombros.

-Algún día tendrás que mostrarme.-dijo sonriente.

-Claro, aunque no tengo ninguno a mano ahora mismo.-bromeé. No me gustaba demasiado tener público. Sólo tocaba a veces cuando me encontraba melancólica en las noches solitarias.

Edward agradecía mi presencia cada vez que las parejas tenían sus momentos más íntimos. Solíamos salir al bosque a pasear o nos quedábamos en casa escuchando música y con mi escudo alrededor.

Al día siguiente de comunicar mi decisión a los Cullen, llamé a Fred, mi contable, y le pedí que tramitara la venta de todas mis empresas y estaba maravillada con los resultados. En menos de una semana había conseguido que mi cuenta bancaria fuera demasiado incluso para la supervivencia de una nación entera durante décadas. Ahora sólo contaba con un despacho de abogados en Londres, el cual financiaba, y múltiples acciones de mis antiguas empresas. Es decir, que no me había desligado del todo de mis negocios, simplemente había vendido parte de lo mío para que otros estuviesen a la cabeza en el trabajo. También seguía conservando algunos negocios hosteleros a mi nombre por todo el mundo y seguía siendo la parte mayoritaria en la compañía aérea que poseía en Francia.

-¿Qué haces?-habló Edward desde la ventana de la cocina.

Me sobresalté, ganándome una sonrisa socarrona de su parte. Ya me había acostumbrado a ser una vampiresa distraída, ¿qué más podría agregar a mis rarezas? Incluso como ser sobrehumano era rara...

-Nada. Pensaba.-susurré.

-Ah! Que interesante...-contestó burlón mientras se colaba en el interior y se sentaba en el asiento de la barra frente a mí- ¿Y qué te mantiene tan absorta en tu burbuja?

-No es nada en especial. Simplemente analizaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Escuchamos como Rosalie corría escaleras arriba riendo a carcajadas, seguida por Emmett.

-Oh, no otra vez...-gimió Edward enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Reí alegremente y salté del taburete. Aparté sus manos del rostro y tiré de él en dirección a la ventana.

-Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.-le apremié.

Saltamos sobre el césped y corrimos al bosque. No sabía a donde íbamos y Edward pareció recordar algo de pronto porque se detuvo, arrastrando mi brazo con él y haciendo que casi me cayese al suelo.

-¡Edward!-le reproché.

-Lo siento.-sonrió inocentemente.-He recordado un anuncio que vi en el periódico. Hay un concierto de la Orquesta de Jazz de Seattle en el auditorio principal, ¿te apetece?

-¡Claro! -contesté emocionada.-Hace tiempo que no voy a ninguno. Y así estaremos lo suficientemente lejos como para no llevarnos sorpresas desagradables.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Pero tenemos que volver a casa. El coche...

Asentí y desplegué el escudo mientras corríamos de vuelta.

"_Gracias" pensó._

"_Siempre que quieras."_

Subí a mi habitación con prisa y me cambié rápidamente mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. No escuchábamos sus pensamientos pero todavía teníamos oído.

Me puse un vestido negro sin mangas que se ceñía hasta la cintura y luego hacía pequeños volantes bordados hasta llegar a medio muslo. Tacones negros y un abrigo largo del mismo color. Tomé unos pendientes y una pulsera de oro blanco y salí disparada al sótano.

Edward ya me esperaba allí, con un abrigo negro en el brazo y una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir. Se veía irreal.

-Date prisa.-me apremió.

Reí por su nerviosismo y salimos a toda prisa en su Volvo.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

-Todavía son las cinco y el concierto es a las siete. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Con Debussy como música de fondo, empezamos a charlar hasta que el teléfono móvil de Edward sonó. Activo el manos libres y la cantarina voz de Alice envolvió el interior del vehículo.

-No os distraigáis en cuanto lleguéis. Sólo quedan diez entradas en taquilla. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Y colgó. Sonreí negando.

-Al menos es útil cuando no está molestando.-murmuró Edward.

Le golpeé el brazo y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te pases.-le regañé divertida.-Alice es un sol.

Sonrió.

-Asique...¿cómo estás llevando el estar rodeada de vampiros a todas horas? -preguntó volviendo la vista al frente.

-¡Genial! Estaba bastante aburrida siendo siempre una ocupada empresaria. Únicamente me dedicaba a los negocios, a cazar y a visitar algún que otro lugar. Era muy monótono...

-Seguro...-susurró.-¿Entonces aquí no te aburres?

Su tono era ligero pero permanecía serio.

-No. Me encanta estar con vosotros. Sois todos tan unidos...por primera vez desde que fui convertida no me siento un demonio solitario y amargado. -intenté bromear.

El no sonrió.

-Pero eso es lo que somos... al menos la parte de demonio.

Resoplé. Sí, Edward tenía un gran complejo y un auto desprecio con respecto a su naturaleza.

-Para el coche.

Me miró alarmado.

-No lo volveré a repetir, Edward.-silbé entre dientes.

El coche se detuvo en el arcén y Edward se giró en su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? Si es por lo que dije, no quería ofenderte...

Bufé.

-Hace poco que te conozco pero soy consciente de tu desprecio hacia lo que eres...hacia lo que somos. Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestra naturaleza es algo diabólico o monstruoso, como quieras llamarlo. Pero tú sigues siendo tú, ¿no? Eres Edward. No eres el demonio Edward. ¿Me explico?

Parpadeó confuso.

-Cada uno es dueño de su personalidad y por mucho que nuestros instintos intenten gobernarnos, siempre estará esa parte de nuestra alma que nos mantendrá a flote, que nos ayudará a no hundirnos en la oscuridad. Ser o no ese monstruo depende del modo en que luches para no dejar que tu alma desaparezca.

Edward seguía mirándome fijamente. No se cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, sólo que de repente tenía los brazos de Edward rodeándome y estrechándome contra él.

-Eres maravillosa.-susurró.

Pude sentir el movimiento de sus labios contra mi sien y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

Reí nerviosamente cuando nos separamos.

-¡Oh, vamos! No ha sido para tanto, sólo he dicho la verdad. Y tú lo sabes.-dije pareciendo desinteresada.

Sonrió y volvió a encender el coche.

Al final llegamos justo a tiempo para coger las dos últimas entradas. Esperamos dos minutos en la cola para entrar, siendo objeto de las miradas del gentío que allí se reunía. Edward estaba bastante incómodo y nuevamente use mi escudo para cubrirle. Me lo agradeció tomando mi mano y dando un leve apretón, pero no la volvió a soltar.

**N/A: Se me complicó para subir ayer como planeaba, asique aquí está. Este finde será difícil pero intentaré subir uno al menos.**

**Besitos**

**Review?**


	6. Cap 6:Instituto

**Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia como creación de nuestra querida S. Meyer, es obviamente de ella. Yo sólo he tomado sus peones y los he movido a mi manera.**

**7**

**Bella POV**

Ya había amanecido.

-¡Tenemos que estar perfectos!-gritó Alice por enésima vez en la noche desde su habitación.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no lograba hallar una repuesta a mi intranquilidad. Es decir, ¡era un vampiro! El instituto y unos simples adolescentes no podrían conmigo. No me preocupaba mi autocontrol, tampoco el aburrimiento (para algo tenía que servir Emmett) y mucho menos lo que pudiesen pensar de mí...entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía comiéndome la cabeza? Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Alice había ido a apuntarnos a todos y había traído un montón de papeleo para firmar. Ni siquiera me molesté en leer ninguno de los papeles.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada bufando. La habitación que Alice había preparado para mí era hermosa. No podía pensar siquiera como se las había ingeniado para meter todos los muebles sin que nadie de la familia se enterase. Pero era Alice...no había nada imposible para ella.

La cama con dosel era de hierro forjado y el cabezal era perfecto, con diminutas hojas entrelazadas terminando en pico en el centro. Suspiré. Lo que más me gustaba eran las cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro, a juego con la colcha en la que se dibujaban cenefas plateadas. Recorrí la estancia con la vista. Un sofá de tela blanca con cojines azules estaba a los pies de la cama. Siempre me tumbaba en él...la cama se me hacía innecesaria.

Un escritorio de cristal ocupaba la pared entre la puerta del baño y la del armario. Recordé el grito ahogado que había lanzado cuando vi este último. ¡Era interminable! La poca ropa que había traído parecía una pequeña mancha en una de las paredes. Fui ilusa al creer que estaría así por mucho tiempo...entre Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado de que no fuese así.

Sobre el escritorio tenía mi portátil, mi eBook, mi iPod...todos esos chismes que sólo servían para distraerme un rato. Lo que más ansiaba llenar era la estantería casi vacía en el otro costado de la habitación. Tendría que apurar a Shaska para que enviase de una vez mis libros preferidos. Prefería poder apreciar la cubierta y pasar las páginas a leerlos en la mini pantalla del eBook. Aunque Edward y Carlisle me habían prestado algunos...incluso Jasper.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi inspección.

-Pase.

Alice entró como un torbellino.

-¡Tenemos que arreglarte!-gritó emocionada, danzando hasta la cama.

-...-no sabía que al instituto había que ir vestida de gala.

Rosalie se asomó a la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa, para luego entrar y mostrar sus accesorios de peluquería.

Suspiré de nuevo. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

...

Veinte minutos después estaba lista. Unos jeans negros ajustados (demasiado) y una camisa azul que apenas tenía botones (¡como demonios iba a ir con semejante escote al instituto!) era lo más normal que había conseguido sacar del armario. Alice coronó mi atuendo con un chaleco de cuero negro y unas botas altas con tacón. Mis dos hermanas no aguantaron las risas cuando intenté ponérmelas por encima de los pantalones. ¡Es que era casi imposible! Eran demasiado apretadas...Al fin, se compadecieron de mí y me ayudaron. Tomé la mochila que ellas habían preparado para mí(no tenía ni idea de los libros que tendría que llevar) y bajamos juntas. Les había rogado que dejasen mi cabello en paz, pero no conseguí nada. Ahora caía sobre mi espalda en una cascada de rizos mucho más definidos que los míos naturales, mientras que el poco flequillo que tenía estaba sujeto de una pinza sobre mi cabeza.

Emmett silbó cuando llegamos al salón, enviándome una mirada burlona.

-¡Bellita! ¡Vas a matar a medio instituto de un paro cardíaco!-y se largó a reír.

Rose pasó a su lado soltando un sonoro golpe sobre la cabeza de su marido.

-¡Cállate y enciende el coche!-le gruñó.

Ambos se fueron hacia el garaje, con un Emmett intentando poner su mejor carita de pena.

-Toma.-dijo Alice tendiéndome una cazadora de cuero.-Tenemos que guardar las apariencias y afuera...-dijo señalando la ventana.-hace frío.

Asentí y me dirigí al garaje.

Jasper, Esme y Edward ya estaban allí.

-Espero que todo vaya bien, cariño-me dijo Esme acercándose a dejar un beso en mi mejilla.-¡Suerte chicos! y...Emmett, portate bien.-le advirtió mientras subía las escaleras.

Emmett bufó dentro del enorme Jeep rojo.

-¿Estrenarás tu moto?-me preguntó Jasper.

Había llegado mientras Edward y yo estábamos en el concierto en Seattle. Era el último modelo de BMW que había salido al mercado. Negra y brillante. La adrenalina corría por mis venas vacías sólo con verla.

-¡Por supuesto!-se adelantó Alice-¿Para que crees que le he comprado esa estupenda cazadora?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se subió al Volvo de Edward. Él me miró sonriente mientras encendía el coche.

"_Sería interesante verte sobre una moto, Edward."pensé para él._

Siguió sonriendo.

"_No más de lo que será verte a ti."_

Desde nuestra escapada a Seattle las cosas habían cambiado. No drásticamente, pero sí lo habían echo. Los comentarios privados entre nosotros ahora eran más parecidos al flirteo que a meras bromas. Y no iba a quejarme. Era agradable. Aunque en el fondo sentía una extraña sensación, como de miedo...

Saqué la sábana que cubría mi moto y al girar la llave un suave ronroneo inundó el silencioso garaje. Rosalie me guiñó desde el Jeep y le agradecí con una sonrisa. Era magnifica con todo tipo de vehículos. No había podido negarme a que la inspeccionase a fondo cuando había llegado y no me arrepentiría de haberle dejado que la tocase a su gusto.

Los demás salieron delante de mí y, poniéndome el innecesario casco, los seguí. Sobra decir que ninguno respetaba el límite de velocidad. Pero supongo que era algo natural, puesto que nuestros pies podrían ganar a cualquier coche.

No tardamos más de quince minutos en llegar al instituto. Los edificios era de ladrillo, de un espantoso color rojizo...Si le dejasen a Alice re-decorarlo estaría más que feliz. Estaba sorprendida de que no lo hubiese intentado ya.

Un vistazo al aparcamiento bastó para entender porque normalmente iban todos en el coche de Edward. Casi todos los que había allí eran coches normales, baratos y simples en el mercado. Mi moto iba a desentonar bastante, pero ante el Jeep de Emmett no destacaba demasiado.

Aparcamos en una de las zonas más alejadas y nos bajamos.

Le tendí el casco a Jasper para que lo guardase en el Volvo y empezamos a caminar hacia el primer edificio. Los estudiantes que estaban llegando se nos quedaban mirando con la boca abierta y aquellos que ya estaban a punto de entrar se daban la vuelta.

-Ugh...esto va a ser una pesadilla.-murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás sonrieron. Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano y Emmett pasó uno de sus mortíferos brazos sobre los hombros de Rosalie, poniéndose al frente. Edward quedó a mi lado y lo miré.

Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara y al darse cuenta de que lo observaba se acercó más a mi.

-¿Quieres divertirte un rato?-preguntó pícaramente.

Alcé una ceja escéptica y su sonrisa creció mientras se tocaba disimuladamente la sien.

Bajé mi escudo y me preparé para descubrir los pensamientos a mi alrededor. Al principio sólo se escuchaban miles de murmullos que me hicieron apretar la mandíbula. Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me pegó completamente a su cuerpo. La cercanía entre nosotros también había aumentado en el sentido físico.

"Los Cullen de nuevo. Me pregunto cuando dejarán de presumir..."

"Tan guapos como siempre. Ugh...traen a una nueva. ¿Quién será?"

"¿Los Cullen han adoptado a otra? Claro, faltaba el creído de Edward sin pareja. Tienen que abarcar con el incesto a cada miembro de la familia."

Esos eran los pensamientos más comunes. Edward a mi lado estaba tenso aunque en un principio hubiese pensado que sería divertido y Jasper se concentraba en Alice para no perder los nervios. Yo...quería correr hacia cada uno de ellos y arrancar sus estúpidas cabezas. ¿Qué se creían? Niñatos imbéciles.

"¿Edward con novia? Esto tiene que verlo Lau!"

"Oh! Que pena...Eddy ya tiene pareja...Yo que quería intentarlo este curso..."

Suficiente. Niñas tontas...No me dí cuenta en que momento mi mano izquierda había agarrado la camiseta de Edward, que estaba pegado a mi costado derecho y rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo, y mucho menos de la fuerza con la que estaba retorciendo la tela. El sonido de esta al rasgarse me alertó y antes de que pudiese retirar la mano, Edward la presionó más contra su cuerpo.

-No puedes dejarme medio desnudo delante de esos buitres. Me comerán vivo...-dijo con fingido tono de pavor.

Reí entre dientes presionando mi mano contra su abdomen y sintiendo su piel suave en la punta de mis dedos.

Pasé el brazo que se presionaba contra su costado por su espalda y me pegué más a él. Me miró y me sonrió con su torcida sonrisa. Si en verdad necesitase el aire...estaría jadeando.

-Creo que este año no va a ser tan molesto para mí como los anteriores, después de todo.-comentó en tono alegre volviendo la vista al frente sin borrar su sonrisa.

Las risas silenciosas de nuestros hermanos no pasaron desapercibidas para mí. Alice volvió la vista hacia atrás, mirando a Edward. De nuevo sus charlas silenciosas. Dejé que tuviesen su momento y giré el rostro para toparme con la mirada de un grupo de chicos que no apartaban los ojos de mí.

Edward apretó su agarre y quedé casi sobre él. Era increíble que pudiésemos seguir caminando sin tambalearnos.

Lo sentí girar su cabeza y alcé la vista. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros y tenían un brillo poco usual.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, acortó la distancia y besó mi frente. El lugar donde sus labios suaves tocaron mi piel, ardió, esparciendo todo el calor por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Seguimos caminando sin mirarnos hasta que llegamos a la oficina de administración.

Alice se dirigió al mostrador y tomó unos papeles tras mantener una charla con la mujer detrás de este. Vino revoloteando hasta mí y me separé un poco de Edward, que tuvo que abrocharse la sudadera para que no se le viese el abdomen. Mi mirada seguía en la señora Cope, como la había llamado Alice, que pasaba sus ojos frenéticamente de Edward a mí con la boca ligeramente abierta. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que ni siquiera los adultos podían comportarse como tal?

-Belly...estos son tus papeles. Tienes que rellenar esta hoja y aquí está tu horario.-dijo Alice con tono meloso mientras me tendía los formularios.

Me senté en una mesa pequeña que había cerca de la puerta y tomé el bolígrafo que Jasper me tendió. Cuando sólo llevaba el nombre y la edad (me había decidido por 17), Alice me sacó el papel de las manos. La miré confusa y ella compuso una mueca de culpabilidad.

-No te enfades, por favor...ya voy a tener suficiente con Edward...-susurró escondiendo sus ojitos.

Y ahora que habría echo...

-¿Alice?-llamé.

Edward jadeó detrás de su hermana y pareció volverse más pálido de normal. Jasper soltó una risita por lo bajo y Emmett lucía confundido. Rosalie en cambio tenía una mueca socarrona.

-¿Qué has echo, Alice?-quise saber.

-Bueno...no podía inscribirte como hermana nuestra...-dijo señalando a Emmett y a Edward- eso pondría las cosas un tanto desequilibradas y...-empezó a balbucear antes de terminar la oración. Esto pintaba muy mal.-tampoco podía ponerte como hermana de Jasper y Rosalie porque no os parecéis en nada asique...pues...-guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

Estaba empezando a cabrearme. ¿Qué demonios había echo?

-Asique te inscribió como mi esposa.-terminó Edward entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Que había echo qué? Vale, sabía que estaba un poco chiflada y era una loca despilfarrando dinero...podía aguantar que fuese un tanto excéntrica en algunos momentos...¿pero esto? Jasper tendría que esconderla por siglos de la furia de Edward.

Él suspiró y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su hermana que seguía de espaldas a él.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

¿Dónde estaba el chiste para que todos pareciesen tan divertidos? Divertidos...miré a Emmett. Tenía las mejillas infladas y cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas...hasta que no lo soportó más y estalló. Soltó el aire de golpe y empezó a carcajearse.

La señora Cope nos lanzó miradas curiosas y Rose tuvo que darle un zape a Emmett susurrándole demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos que se callase. Pero la sonrisa de Rosalie no daba credibilidad a su reprimenda...

-¿Edward?-le llamé.

Me miró. No parecía cabreado, más bien afligido. Decidí que era el momento adecuado para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Cuándo me pediste matrimonio y por qué no estoy al tanto?

Alice suspiró sonriendo y Edward negó con los labios apretados.

-¡Bien! Vais a necesitar esto.-dijo Alice volviendo a saltar y a comportarse como siempre. Nos tendió dos anillos.

Edward tomó el suyo con incredulidad y yo el que ella me tendía. Las alianzas eran muy bonitas. Eran de oro, pero a lo largo de la circunferencia, diminutos diamantes estaban incrustados, haciéndola brillar. La que yo tenía en la mano era demasiado grande para mí. Iba a decírselo a Al cuando Edward la apartó y se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Chocolate con dorado.

Tomó mi mano extendida y dio una suave caricia con sus dedos en la palma. Sin desviar la mirada, puso el anillo que tenía él en mi dedo anular y luego se llevó la mano a la altura de su cara, depositando un corto beso en ella.

¡Morí! Sí, aún siendo vampiro...me he muerto y estoy en el cielo...Eso era lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan perfecto?

Sonreí y tomé su mano. Puse el anillo con cuidado y le di un leve apretón al depositarlo.

-Aww...¿no son perfectos?-dijo Emmett con voz ridícula.

-Y tú eres perfecto para joderlo todo...-le siseó Rosalie.

Menos mal que el gran cuerpo de Emmett nos cubría de la señora Cope, si no...no quiero ni imaginar que hubiese pensado de nuestra breve actuación.

-Deja que me ocupe de esto.-dijo Alice tomando el formulario. En menos de dos segundos lo tenía cubierto.

Lo entregó a la señora Cope y caminó hacia la salida murmurando por lo bajo "Actuad lo más convincentes posible."

Edward se incorporó y me tendió su mano. La cogí gustosa pero sin mirarle todavía.

Esto había sido demasiado...Es decir, nos habíamos acercado mucho desde el principio y existía entre nosotros una complicidad que me encantaba. Los últimos días me había sentido extraña pero feliz al descubrir a un Edward más pícaro y bromista pero ahora... ahora teníamos que fingir ser el matrimonio perfecto o al menos que estábamos enamorados. Unos adolescentes no se casan así porque sí...a menos que hubiese un embarazo y este no era el caso.

Salimos al frío exterior y el aparcamiento estaba desierto. Casi todos estaban caminaban ya a sus respectivos edificios y los demás ya estaban en el interior.

Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron y se encaminaron a su clase de Química.

-¿Cuál es la historia, Alice?-preguntó Edward.

La pequeña duende esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Oh! Fácil. Isabella era tu novia desde que usabais pañales. Los últimos años han sido muy dolorosos para vosotros. Ella tuvo que permanecer en Alaska mientras nosotros nos mudábamos a Forks, asique este verano, no lo pudisteis soportar más y os casasteis. Así podríais vivir juntos respetando a vuestras familias. ¿No es una historia romántica?-dijo botando como una pelota.

Reí y Jasper me acompañó.

-¡Vamos, Eddy! Quita esa cara. Te librarás de las petardas esas que siempre te acosan y Bella estará protegida de los burdos coqueteos de los chicos.

-Lo único que has conseguido con esto, Allie, es que Bella se sienta incómoda y que todo Forks tenga algo más que hablar de los Cullen. No creo que a Carlisle le haga mucha gracia.

Su voz sonó dura y me hizo estremecer. Si tanto le molestaba, podía haberse negado. Solté mi mano de la suya y miré mi horario.

-Me toca Literatura y llegaré tarde.-dije sin levantar la vista y comenzando a alejarme.-Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Caminé lo más deprisa posible y entré en el segundo edificio. El aire estaba más caliente, asique me quité mi cazadora. Por la otra cara del papel venía el número de mi taquilla, que por suerte estaba en este edificio, y la combinación.

Busqué con la vista y las localicé al final del pasillo. Cuando hallé la mía metí mis cosas y saqué el libro de la asignatura, un cuaderno y mi pluma favorita. Tenía que recordar agradecerle a Alice que la hubiese puesto en la mochila.

Al entrar en el aula, las voces cesaron y todos se quedaron mirándome. Genial.

Caminé a paso rápido hasta el final de la clase y ocupé uno de los pupitres al lado de la ventana. Ojalá nadie se sentase conmigo. Fijé mi vista en el libro consciente de que seguía siendo el centro de atención.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, di gracias porque al fin llegase el profesor. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward moviéndose hacia mí.

Y más sorprendente todavía fue verle sonreírme. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa.

-Debiste esperarme. No tenías que haberte ido así. Yo...-empezó.

-Déjalo, Edward. Diremos que fue una broma de tu hermana y ya está. No pensé que fuese a molestarte tanto lo que pensasen de ti unos simples humanos.-solté con rabia en voz baja para que sólo él pudiese escucharme.

No le miré cuando guardó silencio.

El profesor entró en aquel momento y los murmullos a nuestro alrededor cesaron.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Bienvenidos un año más.-comenzó.

Edward acercó su silla a la mía, pegándonos del todo. Su aliento rozó mi cuello cuando inclinó la cabeza para susurrarme al oído.

-Bella yo...no estoy molesto. Al menos no por lo que ha hecho Alice.

Lo miré sin entender pero cuando iba a hablar la voz del profesor llamó nuestra atención.

-Señor Cullen, ya que parece tan entretenido con su nueva compañera ¿sería tan amable de presentárnosla?-pidió, un tanto enojado al ver que no le estábamos prestando atención.

Todos los rostros se giraron en nuestra dirección.

-Claro, señor Collins. -dijo educadamente.-Su nombre es Isabella. Ha vivido en Alaska hasta este verano...

-Muy bien, gracias señor Cullen.-le interrumpió el profesor. Iba a dirigirse a mí cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

-No he terminado, profesor.-este lo miró incrédulo.-Se ha mudado a Forks por mí...-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

"Dios, que no lo diga, que no lo diga..."rogaba internamente.

-Y tengo el orgullo de decir que es mi esposa.

Lo dijo.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon por todo el aula y el murmullo de voces iba creciendo progresivamente. El profesor trataba de llamar al orden pero nadie parecía hacerle caso.

Edward seguía sonriendo y aquel extraño brillo que habían tenido sus ojos al besar mi frente, volvía a estar presente.

El profesor al fin logró su cometido y todos guardaron silencio. Muchos seguían susurrando y mirándonos de soslayo pero yo sólo tenía ojos para él, para Edward.

-Bien, señorita...digo, señora Cullen-se corrigió, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.-sea bienvenida.

Asentí con una sonrisa y volví mi vista a mi compañero.

El profesor Collins dio inicio a la clase pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención.

Decidí usar un método que no llamase la atención del resto para comunicarme con Edward.

"¿Vas a decirme qué diablos te pasa?"

Dejó de sonreír y abrió el libro. Hice lo mismo y esperé su respuesta.

"No me ha molestado lo que hizo Alice. Es descabellado, como casi todo lo que ella hace, pero no puedo reprochárselo."

Nada de aquello tuvo mucho sentido para mí y Edward siguió ante mi ceño fruncido.

"Jasper dice que fue obvio que a ti no te importaba. Asique mientras tu te sientas cómoda, yo también."

"Pero antes dijiste que sí había algo que te molestaba. Y si no era eso, ¿por qué le has hablado tan mal a Alice? Ella no se merecía que la tratases así."

"Alice siempre maneja todo a su antojo. Casi siempre tiene razón, pero debe entender que cada uno es libre de decidir por sí mismo. Ella sólo trata...el tema es que ha estado mal que lo hiciese a nuestras espaldas."

No señor, no iba a evadirme tan fácil.

"Cullen, no colmes mi paciencia. No soy Emmett, al que puedes confundir con juegos de palabras."dije enojada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como sonreía todavía con los ojos en el libro.

"Lo sé."

…

…

"¿Y bien?" estaba segura que mis pensamientos estaban siendo gritos para él.

"Esta conversación es importante. Quiero poder mirarte cuando te hable y quiero que tengas la posibilidad de huir tranquilamente."

Demasiada seriedad. Su rostro estaba crispado ahora en una mueca de dolor.

¿Qué me he perdido?

Una imagen de Alice en el bosque junto a él apareció en su mente...pero pronto se desvaneció, dando paso a la declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos.

Bufé y rompí la conexión.

-Edward...-le llamé en un susurro.

Nada.

Tomé su mentón y giré su cara. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado juntos...

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte.-musité.

Sus ojos seguían estando tristes. Asintió pero pude ver que mis palabras habían sonado vacías.

Acerqué mis labios a su mejilla y la besé. Cuando el contacto entre mis labios y su piel se perdió, apoyé mi frente contra él.

-Te lo prometo.-volví a susurrar.

-Señora Cullen, comprendo que todavía estén en su luna de miel, pero le agradecería que guardase sus muestras de afecto para cuando salgan de mi clase.-dijo la voz del profesor.

Levanté la vista y me separé de Edward. ¡Que vergüenza! Toda la clase nos miraba, unos con gesto de enojo (debo decir que la mayoría eran chicas) y otros incrédulos.

-Lo siento, profesor.-murmuré bajando la vista.

El señor Collins siguió con su lección y Edward tomó mi mano.

-Recuerda que lo has prometido.-susurró.

Sonreí y asentí.

El extraño nudo que se apretaba en mi estómago se retorcía de forma dolorosa. Algo iba a cambiar y no necesitaba tener el don de Alice para estar segura. Pero sí sabía que debía comprarle un buen regalo a la duende.

Era hora de empezar a prestar atención, o al menos disimular mejor.

…

Las tres primeras horas se pasaron volando. Alice también había echo de las suyas con los horarios, pues compartía la mayoría de mis clases con Edward.

Caminábamos de la mano hacia la cafetería, donde ya nos esperaban los demás. Todos a nuestro paso se nos quedaban mirando. Preferí no entrometerme en sus mentes. Ya había tenido suficiente. Durante la última hora había intentado bloquear la mente de Edward hacia los demás, y había funcionado. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante cuando le pregunté como se sentía. Asique ahora ambos íbamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, sin voces intrusas en nuestras cabezas.

Edward me condujo hasta la cola de la comida, ignorando a la pequeña duende, que saltaba sobre su silla haciendo señas con su mano. Rosalie y Jasper agachaban la mirada, pero Emmett reía atronadoramente.

Tomó una sola bandeja y dos piezas de fruta junto con dos refrescos. Seguimos nuestro camino a la mesa y nos sentamos juntos entre Alice y Emmett.

-Bella, creía que me querías...y tú, Edward, debería darte vergüenza...-dijo Emmett con un teatral tono de sufrimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco en mi interior.

-¿Qué hemos hecho ahora, Emmett?-pregunté cansinamente.

-Somos familia...¡y no me habéis invitado a la boda! ¡Ni siquiera os dignasteis a decirme que os casabais! ¡Sois unos malos hermanos!

Y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos.

"Diviértete un rato" le dije a Edward liberando su poder.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata.

-Emmett...-le llamé pasando mi mano por su hombro.

-No!-exclamó levantando la cabeza.-No eres la peor. El culpable es él.-dijo apuntando a Edward.-Es mi hermano, yo debería haber sido el padrino y poder haber organizado la despedida de soltero. Tenía tantos planes...-terminó soñadoramente.

Todos rompimos a reír y Emmett puso un puchero bastante mal logrado.

-¡No te librarás, Eddy!-dijo con furia.-Tendremos la charla sobre sexo, quieras o no.

Ya se estaba tardando.

-Dime, Bella ¿ha dejado en buena posición el orgullo Cullen?- preguntó serio.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Miré a Edward que tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-¡Oh, sí, Emmett! Puedes estar tranquilo. El orgullo Cullen está más que elevado por la mano de Edward.

Juro que no quería decir eso. Bueno, sí, pero no con esas palabras.

Alice y Rosalie ocultaron sus sonrisas. Jasper parecía a punto de explotar, literalmente. Emmett, claro está no se contuvo.

-¡Me alegro que la mano de Edward sea tan buena!

Pero no lo podía decir en un susurro, no. Tenía que gritarlo.

Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio. Así iba el día, de silencios incómodos. Por desgracia, todos ellos centrados en mí...y en Edward.

¡Edward!

Temí que se hubiese hartado de los ataques guerrilleros entre Emmett y yo y que fuese a saltarnos encima cual vampiro enloquecido. Pero no. Se volvió a nuestro público e hizo una teatral inclinación de cabeza. Y luego volvió su vista a mí y sonrió.

Claro, ¿quién no conoce la bipolaridad Cullen?

Todos parecían sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de Edward, pero algo en la mirada de Jasper me confirmó que Emmett estaba muerto...o bueno, más que eso.

-Asique, chicas...-empezó Alice.

-Tarde de compras.-canturreamos a coro Rose y yo.

-¡Sí!-chilló bailando en su asiento.

"Gracias, Alice. Porque sin duda voy a sacarte una confesión esta tarde." pensé.

Cuando el descanso se terminó, dejamos nuestras bandejas llenas en la basura. Rosalie y Jasper se despidieron para ir a Matemáticas y Alice tenía Música con Edward. Este último besó de nuevo mi frente, ganándose un silbido de Emmett, quien dijo que se tomaría un descanso. Yo caminé sola hasta el edificio cuatro, donde estaba el aula de Dibujo.

Al llegar un profesor nos informó que la señorita Lane, la encargada de darnos clase de dibujo, se había tenido que retirar, por lo que teníamos la hora libre. Iba a darme la vuelta para salir afuera cuando Emmett apareció de la nada.

-¿Pasarás el rato con tu hermanito preferido?

Sonreí. Al menos no estaría sola.

Caminamos hasta unos bancos de piedra, en el exterior del edificio y nos sentamos. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, asique guardé silencio.

Vi un grupo de chicas que salió por la puerta a nuestra izquierda, pero que no advirtieron nuestra presencia. O así quise pensar, dada la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Has visto lo simple que es? No puedo creerme que Eddy se halla casado con ella. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!-decía una rubia de espaldas a nosotros.

-Seguro que se ha quedado embarazada a propósito para forzarlo a la boda. Es la única explicación.-seguía otra a la cual cubría la rubia.

-Sí, Jess. Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora entiendo porqué el pobre Eddy no aceptaba salir conmigo. ¡Lo tiene domesticado!

¿Qué era Edward? ¿Un perro?

Emmett a mi lado había levantado la cabeza y las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Supongo que hasta le tiene miedo. Porque de lo que sí estoy segura es de que le gustas, Lauren. Ella no es nadie comparada contigo.

La chica de pelo negro que había permanecido en silencio y que aunque estaba al frente no nos había visto, habló.

-¿Os dais cuenta de las estupideces que estáis diciendo? Si Edward no ha querido aceptar ninguna cita contigo, Lauren, es porque está enamorado de ella. Y dejad de hablar mal de la chica, ¡ni siquiera la conocéis!

Esa chica, Ángela, compartía algunas clases conmigo también. La había visto en Biología sentada unos pupitres más atrás de donde habíamos estado Edward y yo. Me caía bien.

-¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando?-bramó furiosa la rubia llamada Lauren.-No te permito que la defiendas, ¿me has entendido?

Ángela bufó y se fue caminando hacia el aparcamiento.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y al volverse, la otra chica, Jess o como se llamase, se sonrojó violentamente y empezó a retroceder. Lauren simplemente alzó su mentón al aire y se alejó rápido hacia el otro edificio.

-Bella...-me llamó Emmett en voz muy baja.-¿quieres jugar a ser mala?

**N/A: Siento el retraso. Este fin de semana ha sido horrible. Y ayer fue fiesta en mi localidad asique tuvimos el restaurante a tope. Toda la gente que no vino en julio ha venido este mes, sin duda. Aunque es de agradecer...uno acaba rendido. **

**Pronto tendremos romance de verdad! jajaja**

**Review?**


	7. Nota

Hola! Ya ni pido perdón por el retraso en las actualizaciones porque no aspiro a ello. Esta nota es para informar que estoy colaborando con mis historias en un blog, cuya dirección está en mi perfil. Estoy subiendo allí las historias que tengo aquí, pero también otras más.

Y por lo pronto creo que no seguiré subiendo a Fanfiction, por lo menos hasta que no haya subido en el blog tantos capítulos como llevo ya.

Gracias y siento las molestias. Un beso.

P.D.: No me mateis... u.u


	8. Nota 2

Hola.

Aquí Lucía de visita. Las que ya me conocéis seguro que pensareis: "¿que ha pasado ahora?", pero no es nada malo, prometido ^^

Pues bien, sólo informaros de que estamos llevando a cabo un concurso en nuestro blog y que estais tod s invitados a participar en él. La dirección del blog está en la descripción de Anira.

También informar, de parte de Anira, que actualizará por aquí la semana que viene, que ya tiene el capítulo.

Besos ^^


End file.
